Clan Territory
Getting In To enter the war, it has to be the right server event time. To occupy a map your clan has to be above level 3 and you yourself over level 35. The war happens currently at two times. Once on Saturday and once again on Wednesday, both at 21:30-22:30 (server time is located on the top left). You will not be able to enter before then. Only during the 1 hour event duration. Click on the “social button” at the bottom right of your screen. Then you will see three other buttons click the one that says “clan”. Once the clan window opens up you will see a button that says “territory” it be located at the bottom right of the clan window. (1) You will then see a clan territory war window pop up. There are a total of 7 territories that can be occupied. You can occupy more than 1 map if you have the power or strategy to do it. You will see a button under each territory saying “defend” or “attack”. If the territory says defend, then it's a territory that your clan has occupied. If it says attack then it's a territory that your clan can go and occupy. How to take over a occupied territory To take over an occupied territory, you will need to click on a territory that shows “attack” under it. You will need up to 20 people from your clan that will be able to enter the same map. When you enter it will show 1/20 if you are first and increase by 1 for every person that goes in. Your clan must only defeat the clan beast by being that last one to hit the last health points (HP) on the beast. You do not need to break all the towers. You can run all the way to the third tower and break it to open the door. Then head to the beast and kill it, but you will miss out on all the points from the towers. Once you occupy the territory, you will get kicked out of the instance then it will become a defend button on the territory you just occupied. You can die up to 3 times and then you will have to get out and come back in. The hearts on the top show how many times you have left. How to defend your map After you have taken over a territory, you must re-enter the territory again to “defend” it. You will enter beneath a tower and use the jumping platform to go up. Once above you can stand near a tower, or the clan beast, to protect. If you stand near the tower you will get buffed while inside. The towers will not hit you because they are towers from your own clan base. The “guardian stone” (bless stone) event that happens daily in your base from 14:00-15:00 can be used to level up your towers. The clan beast also will not attack you because it is your own clan beast. You can feed it every day with elemental spirits to level it up. Kill all the intruders and use your own resources to help you. A weaker player can kill the stronger ones with the tower buffs and attacks. What’s going on during the war? At any point you can open up the territory war menu and click on “Battle Details” icon. This will show you all of your online clan members and what map they are currently in. If you occupy a city it will show about the defend button x/10. X will represent how many of your clan members are inside the city instance. If you are attacking a city it will show x/20 and x will represent how many people are inside attacking. While inside an attack or defend mode instance, you will also have some icons on the top right. The battle details icon inside you current instance. Attack and defenders are on different tabs. Battle situation box, you can see the towers, clan beast health points, and how many people are inside. The third tower might show off the box screen, but it’s there. Points When you occupy a territory from a previous war, you will NOT get conquest points. You can only get points by *Attacking a tower with each hit. *Attacking a clan beast with each hit *Killing a player for 5 points. The max per day is 1000. Since there isn’t 200 players to kill to get 1000 points in a 1 hour span. Best thing to do is to give up if your clan owns the territory and then come back and retake it. Not only will you be able to come back to get attack points, but the other clan who swapped maps with you will be able to also. If you wish to get clan wing from the territory show, this is a must to help you out. You can check your points in the territory show, or when you hit max, it will spam on the right side. “You can reached max contribution 1000 points today.” After the war When time is up, you will all be booted from the map in 30 seconds. A system message will broadcast saying what clans took over what territories. You can open the war menu and see which territories say “defend” still. Those are territories your clan won for that war day. Now each territory has things it gives out. All territories give jewel chests. They are not sent directly to you. Only the clan leader has an “allocate” menu button. If you went to war, your name will appear inside the list. If you did not enter the war maps, your name will not appear. The clan leader must click each name and determine how many chests the person can get. Then it will be sent to your mail. Only the center maps gives 5 jewel chests. All other maps give 3 for occupying. All people who participated will get a daily reward if you occupied the map. This is where you can get more elemental spirits to feed your clan beast. Without spending coupons or killing the clan beast. You cannot collect daily bonus until the first reset after the war day you started to occupy. Currently the honor points that are given are unusable. The potion boxes are pretty bad; but arcana points, money, and elemental spirits are useful things. Make sure you collect it every day until the next war, or it will vanish. Category:Rainbow Saga System Introduction